Yours To Hold
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Ban's starting to realize just how strongly he feels about Lady Poison, Himiko Kudo. To the song Yours To Hold by Skillet. lemon:3 Ban/Himiko


Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers or the song Yours To Hold by Skillet.

I was listening to this song while I was writing this and I was like OMG LET'S MAKE THIS A SONGFIC! So I went through it, coped and pasted the right lyrics after the right paragraphs and fell in love (^O^)

I like the new FanFiction layout, so instead of writing the summary here, just look up a few inches! review please:)

* * *

The bells chimed as the glass door of the Honky Tonk Cafe opened. There was nothing special about the Sunday afternoon. The sun was out, despite a few clouds blocking the clear blue sky. There weren't many customers in the cafe. Actually, there was only one girl sitting behind the counter.

Her olive green hair was short, only going a bit past her ears. Her violet eyes were fixed on a book on the counter. Her elbows leaned on the counter, her hands cupping her chin. She had dark skin, despite being her eyes obviously portraying her Japanese backgrounds. Clinging to her body was a simple black cardigan and a denim skirt. It differed greatly from the attire she wore while working, but Ban Mido had to admit- she actually looked like a 17 year old teenager, not a Transporter.

The 19 year old GetBacker walked into the Honky Tonk Cafe, quietly mumbling about something or other. Himiko Kudo didn't even realize he walked in. When he saw her, a mischievous smirk immediately came over his face, his navy blue eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. The girl he had the absolute pleasure of corrupting was sitting totally vulnerable, completely unaware of his daunting stare as he walked to the other side of the counter. He reached out and grabbed her book, moving his face close to hers.

"Hey!" she started to yell as she looked up. But her negatives comments were put to a halt when she felt someting blocking the movements of her lips. It was warm, and maybe...moist?

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

Himiko moved her head back. A crimson blush covered her face as she gasped, "B-Ban-kun!"

"Hey, Himiko-san." he smirked, taking off his glasses as she sat back. She saw his eyes flicker over her body, only making his smirk widen. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a short skirt."

"Yeah, well, I forgot to do my laundry this week so I dug this out of the back of my closet."

"Its kinda hot."

"What do you want, Ban?"

"Coffee and a kiss, if you're willing to oblige."

"I'll get the coffee, but the kiss is off limits."

As Himiko stood up, Ban sat down on the stool, saying, "Aw, come on. No kiss?"

"No kiss." she repeated, putting the dutch coffee mix into the machine. Paul Wan- the store owner- had asked her to watch the shop while he and his two employees catered some event. Himiko hadn't really been listening, but she heard enough to figure out how to work the coffee maker.

"Come on, Himiko. We've had sex before, so why can't I get a kiss?"

"I think I was suffering hysteria."

Ban smirked as she put his mug in front of him. He said, "Were you hysterical when you asked if it was the only time we'd have sex?"

The blush across her face deepened. She turned around, holding the pot of coffee. She poured it into his mug, saying, "There's a reasonable explanation for that."

"And that would be...?"

Himiko paused. "I accidently smelt some paint thinner."

Ban laughed out loud. He shook his head and picked up his mug, laughing as he answered, "Bullshit."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as he took a sip of the coffee. He made a grunt of approval.

"Coffee's good." he put it down and reached into his pocket. He asked for the price, and she told him that the specfic coffee he usually liked was a thousand yen. His normally professional face broke into a cringe as he counted his money.

"I only have 800."

Himiko rolled her eyes and pulled her own wallet out of her pocket. She held up two bills and said, "I'll get it."

"Thanks." he sheepishly handed her the money. She smiled and opened the cash register. After putting the money in the appointed slots, she turned back to him and said, "No problem."

"I should reward you."

"Oh? And how so?" she sat back on the stool and folded her arms. She crossed her legs as he stood up to walk around the counter. She warily watched him walk up to her. She leaned back as he put his hands on the counter behind her, glaring.

"Come on, Himiko." he lowered his head but she turned away. He put his hand on her chin and moved her to stare up at him. "You can't say that you don't want to kiss me."

"I can say it."

"Then say it."

"I don't want to kiss you."

"You used to want to kiss me."

"Things change."

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

Ban furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Himiko, what happened? Don't you remember that time were together all night-"

"Ban, that was a long time ago. I was only 13- I was stupid and was totally charmed by this... this handsome stranger." she shook her head as she turned her back to him. "I'm over it."

"I'm not."

He kissed the back of her neck, but she didn't react. Well, he didn't _think _she reacted. He didn't know that she closed her eyes and held her breath. He didn't see her bite her lip or notice her hands curl up into fists under her chin. He _did _notice, however, that she dipped her head down, giving him more room.

Smirking, Ban wrapped an arm around her waist, and put his other hand thigh. After a few moments, she sat up straight, her back against his chest. He kissed the side of her neck, sliding his hand up to her chest. He fingered her top button, glancing at her face. She had a relaxed expression, her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly. He could feel her heart racing under his touch.

He undid the button. She sucked in a breath. Another button; she exhaled hard. The third button came undone. Himiko could barely think straight. She couldn't even begin to try and contemplate what was happening before the last button went. She felt Ban's hands run up her stomach and lightly grab her breasts through her black bra. She silently cursed herself for not wearing something a little more attractive.

Ban didn't seem to mind, though, as he whispered in her ear for her to turn around. She did, her violet eyes wide as she stared up at him. She reached out to him, putting one arm around his neck and the other on the back of his head. Her fingers tangled in his spikey black hair as she pulled him down. He met her lips with an open mouthed kiss, his arms tight around her waist.

He pulled his lips away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, earning a soft moan from the younger girl. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair, and he was temporarily confused when her face showed something between fright and meekness. Slightly concerned, he kissed her earlobe as he whispered, "Relax, Himiko."

"I am relaxed." she hissed back, feeling a slight sense of deja vu.

"No you're not. You're tense." he slid his hands to her sides, carrassing them softly. He lifted his head from beside her ear and kissed her. She moved her hands to his chest, quickly unbuttoning his white shirt. When it was completely undone, she slid her hand up his black muscle shirt, her nails raking over his chest.

"I'm not tense." she kept her eyes closed as she mumbled the words, feeling her entire body radiate with heat. It settled between her legs, making her a bit uncomfortable. Especially when he reached his hand between her knees and rub the inside of her thigh. He rubbed her through the cloth of her panties, causing another gasp to fall out of her mouth.

"B-Ban," she moaned. "D-Don't-ple-please don't tease me."

"That's a double negative, Himiko." he smirked into her mouth, pushing his thumb against her entrance. She gasped again.

"Stop it, Ban!" she hissed. "Otherwise you're going to have to find someone else to get rid of that boner."

"Fine." he sighed and pulled his hand away. "Since you gave me that kiss, I guess I can stop being an ass for a bit."

"It'd be greatly appreciated." she opened her eyes and rolled them, her voice dripping with sarcasm. For a moment, it seemed like he wasn't doing anything else- just kissing her- until he reached under her skirt again and pulled her panties down her legs. But when he lifted her legs up around his waist, his crotch was leveled with her stomach. He sighed, annoyed and grabbed both of her hands.

Ban pulled her to her feet. Despite her questions, he ignored them as he put his hands on her hips and said, "Hold on."

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

Himiko put her hands on his wrists, yelping as he picked her up without any trouble. He lifted her so easily, it shocked her even though she knew his strength. He put her down on the edge of the counter, pushing her skirt up. He kissed her, pushing her onto her back as he lifted her legs around his waist again. This time, she locked her ankles and held herself up on her elbows. She watched as he took his hands back to undo the restraints on his pants. His jeans fell loosely around his hips.

His boxers tented. Himiko blushed and closed her eyes. She bit down on her lip until she felt him lean over her, his chest against hers. He had pushed his head to her entrance, kissing her jaw until he started to push himself inside her. Himiko gasped, clenching her eyes tighter.

"B-B-Be ge-gen-gentle." she stammered uncontrollably. He nodded into her neck, trying to calm his anxious nerves. _Anxious. _The great Ban Mido was actually getting _anxious. _Himiko always made him a little bit more nervous than he'd ever like to admit. But what he didn't know is whether he was anxious because he was begging for release... or because he got to be this close to Himiko? God only knows he barely ever got the chance when her brother was alive.

But he pushed the thought out of his mind and went back to the matter at hand. He lifted himself up off her, trying to make this nothing but _sex. _There was no emotion, no feelings, no secret longings or anything of the sort. He didn't know this girl he was thrusting himself into. He didn't even know her name- she was just some chick he picked up in downtown Shinjuku.

No, that wasn't true. He couldn't even pretend not to know her. This was _Himiko, _for God's sake. She was- er, h-he was... she was... you know! It was her! Himiko Kudo. Yamato's sister. His (kind of) childhood friend. Yeah, he had to admit that when he first saw her, working with Magaruma and Jackal (asshole), he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to fight her. Actually, he wanted to walk right up to he and kiss her. And to be honest, when he stuck his finger up her vagina, he was practically ready to sigh in relief when he felt her hymen. Damn if he _hadn't _felt it- chances were he would've thrown a grade A fit and beat the shit out of whoever broke it.

"B-Ban!" her loud moan drew him from his damned thoughts. He looked down at her. He hadn't been paying attention to her soft moans and pleas as he subconsciously pushed himself into her. Trying to concentrate, he lifted one of her legs up so her calf rested on his shoulder and put his hands on her hips. He pulled out and thrust back in, harder this time.

Himiko gasped, her hands clawing at his wrists. It didn't take long for him to find a rhythm again. As soon as he did, Himiko moaned loudly, her stomach twisting.

Ban stared down at her as he watched her orgasm rock her body, her hands trembling. Her back arched and her eyes shut. But his contribution was halfhearted. Sure, he shot his load into her, grunting her name as she cried out his... But there was something missing.

_You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

After he pulled out of her and fixed his pants, he turned back to Himiko, watching her sit up, sweat covering her forehead and chest. The blush across her cheeks never lightened as she started to button up her sweater. She glanced up at him, noticing him staring at her. She looked back down at the buttons and cleared her throat as she said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like anything." he snapped, picking up his coffee to take a sip. But Himiko put a hand on his wrist, making him look up at her. She blinked her violet eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ban stared back at her for a moment before putting his hands on her face and kissing her. She moved her hand to his chest, sliding it up to rest on his neck. But he pulled away and finished buttoning up her cardigan. He picked her panties up off of the floor and slid them up her slender legs. She hopped off the counter, letting him pull them the rest of the way. He rested his hands on her waist and kissed her again. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, Himiko." he smiled as he ran his fingers through her charteruse hair. Then, to her surprise, he _hugged _her. He held her body close to his, her face buried in his chest. She clenched her fingers in his shirt, wishing she knew what was going through his mind. Especially when she looked up at him and he put his forehead against hers. He lightly kissed her, but it was gone as quick as it came.

He didn't let go of her until he heard the bells above the door chime. Quickly, he jumped over the counter and slid into his stool. He picked up his coffee and was in midsip when his blond partner shouted, "Ban-chan, guess who I ran into on the way- Oh! Himiko-chan!"

Still dazed, Himiko smiled a bit at Ginji Amano as he and Natsumi Mizuki ran inside, carrying brown paper bags. Following after was another brunette employee and the owner of the coffee shop. Paul's face scrunched up as soon as he walked in, his reddish blond curls falling in front of his sunglasses. He pushed it aside and said, "Himiko, you do realize that it says closed, right?"

"It does?" she asked, her voice getting high at the end of her question. She blinked. "But it said open when I got h..." she looked at Ban, who was staring into his coffee, ignoring Ginji. He briefly glanced up at her, but looked away . Still looking at him, she repeated, "It said open when I got here."

"Hmm." Paul shrugged. "Maybe the wind took it." he smacked the back of Ban's head. "Right, Ban?"

"Yeah, wind." he sipped his coffee. "That's it."

Himiko walked out from behind the counter, hoping they wouldn't notice her blush. But Natsumi quickly giggled, her brown eyes closed as she chimed, "Himiko, your face is so red!"

"No its not." she touched her cheek as she sat on the stool beside Ban's.

"And you mised a button."

Himiko looked down and -if possible- blushed worse. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Finally, she just smiled and said, "Oops," as she fixed it. She didn't notice Ban watching her. Ginji saw, though. And so did pretty much everyone else.

She didn't say anything after that, until she suddenly stood and announced, "You know, I think I'm going to head home. I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, before you go- let me pay you for watching the shop." Paul answered, opening the cash register. But Himiko held her hand up.

"No, its fine."

"What is?"

"I don't need compensation."

"But you worked for me."

"You know what? Just take it off of Ban-ch...kun and Gin-kun's tab." She started to walk away, saying a quick goodbye, but Ban reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ban stood up and quickly pulled her towards him. She -literally- crashed into his mouth as he put his free hand on her cheek. Her face flushed as she started to kiss him back. But he pulled back and said, "Bye."

"B-Bye." she stammered as he let go of her and sat back down like it hadn't happened. Without a word, she turned and walked out of the cafe. But Ban stood up and walked out, too, earning the attention of the four people still inside. They watched through the glass as Ban grabbed Himiko's hand again. She turned around and said something, but Ginji couldn't tell what.

Ban spoke, and Himiko pulled her hand away. She replied, shaking her head. But Ban stepped towards her, put his hands on her shoulders, pushed her against the glass and kissed her. At first it looked like she was trying to push him away, but she eventually put her arms around his neck.

Ginji felt something on his hand. He briefly looked, and saw Natsumi clutching his hand in hers, watching them as intensely as he was. He blushed, but returned his attention to his best friend. He saw Ban pull away to say something, and he desperately wished he could hear.

He saw Himiko shake her head, and Ban's face fell.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me_

"I just- I don't think this is a very good idea." Himiko was saying, sliding her hands onto his chest to lightly push him back. He took a step away from her, but put his hands on her. But he moved them again to the glass on either side of her head and lowered his own head to her neck.

"Himiko- Himiko-_chan," _he kissed her neck. "It _is _a good idea."

"But..." she put her hand on the back of his head. "I just- i don't- I don't... feel right."

"You don't _feel _right?" Ban repeated, annoyed. He looked at her. "Did you feel _right _when you jumped me two weeks ago?"

"I don't regret having sex. I _regret _that I had sex with you."

Ban wasn't hurt easily, but her words made his chest ache in agony. He pulled his hands back and let them fall to his sides. He took a breath.

"Oh."

_I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time_

"I'm sorry." Himiko said, folding her arms. Ban moved away from her again, his chest feeling unusually tight. He didn't like the way she was making him feel. He didn't like that he was becoming soft or that for some goddamn reason he wanted to just hold her. He didn't like that she was walking away.

He didn't like that he didn't stop her.

_For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold_

Ban didn't go back into the Honky Tonk. Instead, he walked the opposite direction. He didn't look back... Well, he told himself he wouldn't look back. He did, scratching the back of his head in anticipation.

After he turned back, Himiko threw a glance over her shoulder. She stopped walking, wondering if he would turn around. He did. Again. He turned around completely and started to walk towads her, but Himiko lifted her hand to him, shaking her head. She smiled sadly.

She was about fifteenfeet away when he stopped walking. He heard her say, "Maybe we try this again after we've cooled down. Call me sometime."

He nodded and she smiled, waving a bit before walking forward again. Ban sighed. Maybe he did have feelings for the girl. Ginji was totally convinced he did. And to be honest, Ban was starting to wonder if the Lightening Lord himself had a thing for her, too, the way he praised her so much. Inwardly, he wanted to beat the shit out of his friend whenever Ginji talked about how pretty she was or how she moved so good as a fighter. Especially when he asked him what it was like to kiss her. Ban simply responded with a punch to the side of his head.

He sighed again. She didn't feel right. What the hell did that mean? Why did she have to be so freaking confusing?

He decided he would wait a few weeks before calling her, hoping that would be a long enough "cooling off" period. And even though the next time he called her -two weeks later- they ended up having sex in his car, he insisted he didn't have feelings for her. A "non-relationship relationship." God, all he knew is that it was still a relationship and that meant that no one but him got to touch her.

And god, he wanted to touch her. He just wanted _her. _

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me_

* * *

:D I love this one for whatever reason. If you recall, Ban mentions that they spent an entire night together when Himiko was 13. This is foreshadowing a fanfic I haven't finished yet. But I promise I'll upload it ASAP. I'm also working on a few Pokemon fanfics, though- an Againstshippng request, a Pokeshipping one, and a Contestshipping one for Contestshipping day next week- July 10th!

Review and watch out for my next fics!


End file.
